


Shut up

by damiensirius



Series: Destiel smut [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn, Smut, destiel smut, i have no life, one of the first I've written, sorry for bad english xx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damiensirius/pseuds/damiensirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel knew, Dean didn't mean it viciously, when he told him to shut up. The angel knew by himself, that he could be pretty annoying. He had developed a habit of always prattling when he was nervous. And the problem was, he was mostly nervous around Dean, when the hunter was in a bad mood, and exactly then Dean was the most annoyed of Castiel's patter.<br/>So Dean had started to shush Castiel, by making out with him.<br/>Castiel had to admit: He could imagine worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up

"Cas?" Dean asked and shoved the angel against the wall; his hands fumbling on Castiel's belt.  
"Hm?"  
"Just shut up, okay?" He kissed Castiel passionately on the lips.  
"Sounds... like a good idea," Castiel gasped breathless when Dean's lips went on to his neck. Dean receded his head so far from Castiel's neck that he could look him in the eyes. "Then do it please."  
Castiel just nodded and in the next moment Dean's lips found his again. Castiel knew, Dean didn't mean it viciously, when he told him to shut up. The angel knew by himself, that he could be pretty annoying. He had developed a habit of always prattling when he was nervous. And the problem was, he was mostly nervous around Dean, when the hunter was in a bad mood, and exactly then Dean was the most annoyed of Castiel's patter.  
So Dean had started to shush Castiel, by making out with him.  
Castiel had to admit: He could imagine worse.  
In that moment, Dean's hands found their way under Castiel's boxer briefs and grabbed his ass to pull him closer against Dean. Castiel moaned and dug his fingers in Dean's shoulders. In the next moment though, he started unbuttoning Dean's shirt and threw it on the floor. Then he opened Dean's jeans and shove them together with his underwear down. Castiel took Dean's hands away from his hips and then dropped down on his knees. He bend forward and placed his lips on Dean's thigh, softly nibbling on it, while he cupped and fondled Deans balls with his right hand and his left hand began to slowly jerk him off.  
Dean moaned loud and let his head fall back. He dug his fingers into Castiel’s thick hair and pulled him closer.  
Castiel moved his hand faster and spread with his thumb the pre-cum over the sensitive head of Dean's cock.  
"Dammit Cas," Dean moaned with a rough voice. Castiel grinned and then replaced his hand with his mouth.  
A muffled gasp escaped Dean's mouth and he pulled harder on Castiel's hair.  
*  
Dean felt like he could explode after only two second in Castiel's hot, wet mouth. He loved how the angel knew exactly which things made him crazy.  
In this moment, Castiel let Dean's dick out of his mouth and sucked on his own fingers instead. Then he shoved his right hand between Dean's thighs to his ass and gently pushed a finger inside him. A loud moan escaped Dean's lips, when Castiel's finger found his prostate and he started sucking his dick again.  
"Nnngh..." Dean's fingers cramp in Castiel's shoulder and he feels like he's going to explode every second.  
Castiel's tongue flicked around Dean's cock and he sucked him deeper.  
Dean groaned and buried his hand in Castiel's hair. "You're driving me crazy, Cas," he moaned with a rough voice.  
Castiel pulled his head back and looked up to Dean. "I know," he grinned; his voice even deeper than usual.  
"Don't you dare stop now," Dean growled. Castiel grinned again an in the next second his mouth was all around Dean's cock again.  
A second finger joined the first and when Castiel exerted more pressure on his prostate, he couldn't hold back his climax any longer. He let out a loud and desperate moan. The orgasm felt like it would last for an eternity and when it ended, Dean couldn't help but drop on his knees, right infront of Castiel.  
Castiel laughed quietly and pulled Dean's face closer to kiss him.  
"Cas?" Dean muttered against the angel's lips.  
"Hm?"  
"This was incredible." He laid his hand on the back of Castiel's head and pulled him closer to kiss him again.


End file.
